Nowadays, integrated circuits (ICs) may comprise moisture sensors, which are included in the ICs to determine whether a malfunctioning IC that has been returned, e.g. to its manufacturer, has been damaged by exposure to moisture, e.g. an immersion event, or whether the IC itself is faulty. The determination of such external influences as a cause of malfunction may be of crucial importance to deciding whether or not the customer returning the IC or an electronic device including the IC is entitled to a warranty claim on the device, as misuse such as the aforementioned immersion event typically invalidates the warranty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,823 discloses a structure for a relative humidity monitor which can be built into an integrated circuit chip. A small area on a silicon chip is made porous by anodic etching. This region is then oxidized and a metal counter electrode is deposited over part of the porous area. Due to the relatively large surface area in the dielectric under the counter electrode and the openness of the structure, ambient moisture can quickly diffuse into the dielectric under the electrode and adsorb onto the silicon dioxide surface, such that changes in ambient humidity will be reflected by measurable changes in capacitance or conductance of the device.
A drawback of such a moisture sensor is that in other to determine if an electronic device returned from the field has been subjected to excess moisture, the sensor must be continuously monitored during the operational life of the electronic device and its measurements, or at least measurements exceeding a predefined threshold, stored for future read-out. This is because the adsorbed moisture may gradually release from the porous area, which means that accurate moisture detection is no longer possible after a prolonged period of time. Continuous monitoring however is an impractical solution, which furthermore cannot be used in passive components.